The last song
by hannah15687
Summary: Kurt and Blaine, two strangers, fall in  love over the summer but will things change and tear their hearts apart? This fiction is strongly inspired by the awesome book  and movie  "The last song", Written by the awesome Nicolas Sparks.


Authors note: Okay so guys, this is a fiction that is strongly inspired by the amazing book "The last song", written by the awesome Nicolas Sparks.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. Kurt and Blaine and any other glee character that will be mentioned in this story belong to Ryan Murphy and the storyline and the whole idea belongs to Nicolas. (Although I´ve made some changes so If you know the book, or the movie, really well then I´m sorry. This might not really follow the real storyline because it needs to fit Kurt and Blaine and their situations.)

Enjoy and please drop off a review after reading this.

The last song

Blaine sighed once again before he slowly walked out of his Mom´s SUV and towards the huge staircase that led to the front porch of his Dad´s beach house. His little brother Liam had already walked the whole way up, now hugging his dad and of course, his dad hugging him back. Blaine looked at the scene with disgust in his golden hazel eyes because their dad didn´t love them. He had left them without a word and he still felt like it was his fault, because of him begin gay. His Mom told him over and over again that he had nothing to do with their divorce but he wasn´t dumb, no, he went to a privet school so that was most definitely not the case so he knew exactly why his dad had abandoned him and his precious ten year old brother three long years ago.

Before he knew it he had also made it to the top and just as expected his dad just smiled at him, pretending to actually be happy to see him but Blaine being his usually awesome noter to apply immediately saw right through his little play.

"Oh that´s right" His dad started while slightly hitting his head with the palm of his left hand "We have two children." His smile grew wider and he opened his arms. "Blaine bud- come here"

Blaine just gave him his ´bitch please ' look and continue on walking towards the seashore. He had to admit that it was kind of beautiful there but he would never tell his dad that, no, that would make him way too satisfied.

He wore black skinny jeans, a black button down shirt and black converse so he was sweating, like crazy because it was almost 97 degrees outside and everyone but him wore just swim trunks or a tiny bikini while lying in the sea or on the shore, enjoying the suns warmth and the great surrounding. He stuck out like a sore thumb and that bothered him, a lot! Although he was kind of used to be an out caster it always hurt a little bit more when he came to a new place and everyone seemed to just treat him the same.

He wandered around in the desert-like heath for quite a while before stopping outside a rundown, quite small, ice cream shop or whatever. He really didn´t want to but he was close to a mental breakdown and his legs seemed to have given up a tiny bit a few, hundred meters, ago because of dehydration.

The first thing that hit him was the atrocious smell and the very, well, interesting wallpapers. He looked around and noticed that he must´ve been the youngest guest in there as well. Weird he thought, after all it was ON the beach and the beach was literally over populated with teenagers.

"Hello dear!" A nice voice said and he immediately snapped out of his little trance. He noticed a quite tubby old lady standing behind the counter, smiling a warm reassuring smile at him before continuing. "What would you like to order?"

"Um-"he over looked the small menu on the counter before deciding on the first thing on there. "A strawberry milkshake, please" he said, returning her smile with a dazzling dapper smile himself, teeth glowing in the dusty atmosphere.

"That´ll be 2 dollars then."

He handed the lady the money and made his way quickly out of the weird store, continuing on his journey along the seashore.

He walked in peace and quiet for a while, just over thinking some heavy stuff that would be too painful to think about in private. His old school, the bullying, the transfer and then…This. He sighed as he walked pass the volleyball field, walked pass the smiling faces of the ones who actually had friends and all of that he never would get.

He had always known he was different so it hadn´t come as a shock when he started noticing guys instead of girls. He hadn´t really thought about all of the consequences back then so he just told his parents and that went well, not good. He had lived in a hellhole all the way through elementary school but when he thought it couldn´t get any worse he started high school and everyone started talking behind his back. The bullying started and he hadn´t even come out yet, the only ones who actually knew was his disappointed family, but somehow everyone just _knew_ he was different. He got tossed into dumpsters, pushed into lockers and beaten up, everyday for one and a half year before everything almost ended. It was the 13th of May when the bullying got so bad he had to be driven by ambulance to the hospital because of blood loss, three broken ribs, a broken collarbone, a concussion, a broken arm, two cuts in his head and a mentally hurt mind. He hadn´t noticed the tears that had welled up in his eyes but frustratingly blinked them away once aware. He looked around, everyone seemed so happy. When would he ever get that happy ending he always red about in those cute Nicolas Sparks´ novels he loved so much, when would he find _the one_? When would it be his turn to be happy an-

With a thud he suddenly lay on the sand, milkshake all over his new Mark Jacobs shirt and a shocked expression covering his usually so dapper, and put together, features.

"Oh God" a very high pinched voice almost shouted. "Holy c- are you okay?"

Blaine looked up just to meet two sea blue beautifully shining eyes and a face that must´ve belong to an angel. He almost lost his pride on those gorgeous eyes before finally realizing that he was angry with the very cute boy.

"I´m fine" Blaine snapped as he firmly got to his feet again and started to walk away from the mysterious boy.

"Hey you-wait" the voice called once again and Blaine had to lock eyes with the slightly taller male in front of him.

"Yes" he said, impatiently waiting for the other male to continue.

"I really am sorry. You sure you´re okay?" He asked, this time the concern he probably had been trying to hide showed and that made Blaine´s heart miss a possible beat.

"I´d rather drink my milkshake than wear it, but I´m fine" Blaine exclaimed, forcing a smile to his face as he once again started off towards his dad´s house.

"Let me buy you a new shirt at least." The unnamed boy asked. What he was doing? Blaine thought. Did he care about him or was this some kind of cruel joke because he knew what those looked like and this could very much so be one of those humiliating situations.

"No thank you" he firmly said, trying to sound way more bored than he really was.

"At least come and watch the volleyball game over there. I play" The pale, tall male showed off a charming smile that could have got to Blaine if it wasn't for his very good sense to tell when people were lying.

He wanted to believe that this was nice, hell he wanted believe he was gay too but he knew that wasn´t the case. Although he really did have an extremely high pitched voice but on the other hand he did have friends, which Blaine had learned over the years, you didn´t have if you were gay.

"Hm-" Blaine said, turning around and shooting back his most dapper and cute smile ever."I think I´ll pass" And with that he left the scene. Not wanting to be humiliated anymore then necessary.

Kurt watched in silence as the gorgeous man walked away from his offer and from him for that matter. He made a mental note to go find him later on and learn more about the hazel eyed boy with the most adorable smile of all time, later that evening. Not at the very moment though, he had a game to win.

He ran slowly back to the volleyball field but he was way too distracted to be any kind help for his teammates so he left the beach, in deep thoughts. About love, about death and everything in between, like… Unnamed curly-haired stranger with the beautiful eyes and the cute smile.

TBC

Authors note: I´m sorry I didn´t proof read this and it probably sucks but if you liked it, or hated, leave a review so I can improve. Thanks.

R&R


End file.
